The God Serpent
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: Long before time had a name, Wu encountered an extraordinary creature in his youth, follow along on this adventure-filled tale of Sensei Wu as a kid, and you might be interested in what you hear.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a beautiful morning in Ninjago square, people coming in and out of shops, with precious treasures or priceless artifacts. A group of four stopped right in front of a bar before going in, thinking the same thing: lets go have a good time. The four entered the bar silently despite the ruckus inside, and headed toward the counter to order drinks, however, one stopped and looked curiously at a photograph on the wall, amongst all the others, which caught his eye. "Hey dudes, look at this!" he called from the corner. The three parted from the counter and went to see what was so interesting, they were intrigued to find it was just an old photograph of what looked to be a sea monster. "Is that real?" asked one. "Oh its real alright," called a voice in response. All four men looked around to see who had replied until they noticed an old man wearing a straw hat sitting in the corner of the bar, he was reading the daily newspaper.

"What?" asked one of the men. The old man turned away from his paper to look at the four young men, his eyes were stormy gray, "Its real, they call that creature a _God Serpent_, one of many beasts of legend." All four men looked at each other and then back at the man, "What do _you _know about it?" "More than you think actually," replied the old man, who motioned them to sit with him at his table. The four sat hesitantly, but soon felt comfortable when the old man offered to order their drinks. After placing an order, all four of them, one of the men asked, "Could you, tell us, you know, about the, creature?"

The old man stared at all four of them and gave a simple smile, "I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 1-The Mysterious Egg

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Egg

It was a bright day in the Mountains of impossible height, the birds singing, the wind blowing, such a beautiful day it was. A very beautiful woman stepped out from inside the dojo, her hair was brown and quite soft, her face very gentle and sweet, and her appearance alike a rose. She was a very adorn woman, no doubt, for she was the wife of the The First Spinjitzu Master, and also a mother to Wu and Garmadon.

She looked outside, seeming a little anxious yet calm, seeking for her children, "Wu! Garmadon! Come out, it is time for supper!" At the sound of her cry, a small child with brown hair, and black and red robes, came out from behind the bushes, Garmadon. "Here I am mother," said he, in a soft yet sturdy tone. His mother sighed, she knew about what happened when the snake bit him, for slowly, he was becoming as black as night. "Garmadon, please rush inside and get washed up, dinner is ready," she said calmly. Garmadon stuck out his tongue at her, but she only stared at him, making him rush inside. "(Sigh) My poor Garmadon, his heart is growing blacker by the minute...Wu! Come out please! Dinners ready!" No one answered, and to this she grew worried, where was Wu?

Unfortunately, Wu was far from where he was supposed to be, out on a beach with Misako, his best friend. They were stepping over the tide pools, collecting shells and other treasures they could find, Wu found them, Misako put them in her pail. "What do you suppose we find today, Misako?" Wu asked as he skipped from rock to rock. "I don't even have the slightest idea, I cant predict the future you know," she answered. Wu laughed at that and continued to skip on the rocks, Misako trailed behind him carefully. "Oh, come on, Misako, its not like your gonna fall into the water," Wu teased. "Ha! Easy for you to say! Your skipping like a happy camper! I cant even walk over the tide pools!" Misako yelled. Wu only snickered at that, but he then smirked, he knew ever since he had met the girl she had a fear of water, whether it was a rain drop, lake, pond, or the ocean, he figured she had a fear of drowning. Finally, something in the pools caught Wu's eye, excitingly, he knelt down to see what it was, Misako looked over his shoulder to see, "What did you find, Wu?" Wu pulled it out of the pool to reveal it to be a beautiful conch shell! "Isn't it a beauty!" Wu asked, smiling at her. Misako beamed at it with an excited smile, "Oh my goodness! Its beautiful!" Wu smiled at that, just seeing her smile made him happy, and sometimes, he wasn't going to lie, he happened to be attracted to that beautiful smile of hers.

Meanwhile, Wu's mother happened to be looking all over for him, she searched the Forest of Tranquility, the Caves of Despair, even the Spirit Coves. "Wu! Wu, where are you?!" Each time she could not find him, but then an idea formed into her head of where he could be. Quickly but hesitantly, she rushed towards the beaches.

Time had passed, it was a cool afternoon, Misako and Wu had settled upon the rocks to look at the stuff they found in the tide pools, so far, they had found a Scallop, a Sand Dollar, a piece of broken Coral, sea glass, an empty turtle shell, and the Conch Wu had found. "These were some great finds," Misako stated. Wu nodded his little head and replied, "Yep. This is one of the reasons I go here, there's always something new to find." "Do you think your mother is worried about you? I mean, you have been gone half the day," Misako asked. "I'm pretty sure she knows where I am by now, she'll come find me," Wu said. Misako then laughed, "Yeah, and when she does, you'll be in big trouble!" Wu laughed, "Yeah...hehehe..." Their was an awkward moment of silence for only a few seconds before Wu spoke, "Misako, do you think there are other places in this world, we still don't know about?" "Perhaps," she replied, "You could always ask your father about it." Wu's smile faded, "My...father?" Misako then realized what she had done, "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention him, I just, forgot he passed." Wu stopped her there, "No need to apologize, Misako. People make mistakes, besides, its not your fault he's gone."

"WU!" Wu jumped startled, he turned to see his mother coming towards him, she had an angry look on her face. "Uh oh," he muttered. Once she came over she began to yell furiously, "Wu Enderson, have you any idea how much you have been gone?!" "O-Only half an hour?" he stuttered. "No! It's 4:00 in the afternoon! Dinner is ready, your food is getting cold!" she yelled back. Wu shrunk down, he was shaking, "S-Sorry, mother." His mother calmed down and knelt down to him, she hugged him, "At least your safe, come now. Misako, would you like some miso soup?" "Of course, Mrs. Enderson, I'm sure my mother wont mind if I'm gone late," she replied. Wu's mother smiled and took them both towards home, Wu walked in the back, feeling ashamed of himself for not being aware of the time, he must have been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't look where he was going, for he tripped on something in one of the tide pools.  
Getting up he looked to see what it was, peeking a little closer he saw it looked to be a strange egg. He took it out of the pool and examined it, it was heavy, so whatever was inside had to be alive. He wanted to take it home and examine it more, but where to carry it with? He then noticed Misako had left her pail behind, he quickly grabbed it and carefully placed the egg inside, and then covering it up with seaweed so no one would suspect a thing. "Wu? Wu are you coming?" his mother called. "Uh, yeah mom! Just getting Misako's pail!"

He ran back to them and Misako thanked him for his kindness, when she took the pail though, she noticed it was not light, "Why is this so heavy all of a sudden?" "Oh, I found some cool shells while retrieving your pail, thought it be cool for our collection," Wu lied. Misako nodded, and continued to walk beside Wu and his mother as they all headed home for some dinner, not aware that something alive was in her small bucket.


End file.
